Grounded (Brandon 10)
Grounded is the 16th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot At the Main Zonarian Base, the Zonarian Commander is checking one of the systems until a Zonarian soilder approchs him. Zonarian: Sir? Zonarian Commander: What is it this time soilder? Zonarian: One of our groups has discovered a key element needed for the invasion. Zonarian Commander: Ah. Dioxite. Zonarian: Shall I gather the soilders? Zonarian Commander: No. I'll go myself. Zonarian: But sir, the Humans will- Zonarian Commander: It doesn't matter what the Humans think now when they will face our wrath anyways. Theme Song '' Brandon is in his room watching TV. TV: Coming up... Alien Hero! Part Alien, Part Human, All Hero! The phone rings. Brandon, picking up the phone: Hello? Voice on the Phone: Hey Brandon. This is Sarah. Brandon: Hey Sarah. What's up? Sarah, on the phone: We found one of the Zonarian Commanders in town. Brandon: A Zonarian Commander? Those guys never leave town. Sarah: Yeah well this one is. Brandon: Alright. I'll be right there. Brandon hangs up, puts the phone away and heads for the door. When he opens the door, he runs into two people. Brandon: Oh hey mom and dad. Brandon's Dad: Where are you rushing off too? Brandon: Oh um I was going to a friend's house. Brandon's Mom: Without telling us? Brandon: It was for a- er- school project. I'd thought you'd understand. Brandon's Dad: Well if it is for school. Brandon: Thanks. See ya. Bye. Brandon rushes out. Brandon's Mom: Oh I forgot to tell him to pick up the milk. Brandon's Dad: Don't worry. We'll get it. Shortly later, Brandon arrives where the team is holding off the Zonarian Commander. Brandon: Whoa he really is here. Coco: Hey! What took you so long? Sarah: We can't hold him off so much. Zonarian Commander: You foolish humans think you can stop me? Brandon: Maybe not them. But I might know someone who can. Brandon activates the Omnitrix and transforms into Electrix. Electrix: ELECTRIX! Zonarian Commander, throwing off Coco and Sarah: You have no idea how important this is to me! Electrix: Then maybe you should know that I ''"current"''ly don't care. Zonarian Commander comes charging at Electrix who prepares to fire some electric blasts. Meanwhile around the corner, Brandon's parents pull up to the stop sign. Electrix releases the charged up blasts and fires it upon the Zonarian Commander who is pushed back in front of the car. Brandon's Dad: What on Earth is that? Brandon's Mom: Aliens! The Zonarian Commander gets up and grabs a piece of debree. He throws it at Electrix who is knocked down. Sarah: Brandon! Brandon's Mom: Did that person just call that alien "Brandon" ? Brandon's Dad: Not a chance. Coco, in stone form, taking the debree off of Electrix: Hey you alright? Electrix turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Yeah. I'm fine. Brandon's parents watch in shock. Brandon: Where did that Commander go? Coco: He probably ran off. We'll look for him. Sarah: You should probably go home. Brandon: Why? Sarah: Your parents might be worried. Brandon: No way. I told them that i'll be at a friend's house doing some project. Sarah glares. Brandon: Ok Ok. I'll go. Just give me a call if you find anything. Coco: Will do. Later, Brandon arrives at his house. He reaches for the door but it opens before he could touch it. He looks up to find his parents in the doorway. Brandon: Oh hey guys. Brandon's Dad: So where were you, son? Brandon: I told you, I went to my friend's house to finish that school project. Brandon's Mom: And who was this friend? Brandon's Dad: And where exactly were you? Brandon: Why are you guys asking me so many questions? Brandon's Dad: Because we are your parents! Brandon's Mom: And because- because- Brandon: Because? Brandon's Dad: Because... we know your secret Brandon. Brandon: Secret? What secret? I don't have a secret. Brandon's Mom: We know your an alien, Brandon. We saw you fight with that big alien thing. Brandon: I can explain that. Brandon's Dad: No Brandon. I'm afraid that you are grounded until we know what to do next. Brandon: Grounded? You can't be serious. Brandon's Dad: I am serious, son. Now go to your room. Brandon: But! Brandon's Dad: No buts! Now! Brandon: Mom! Brandon's Mom: You heard your father! Brandon, sighing: ...fine. Brandon makes his way inside and his dad closes the front door. Brandon, now inside his room, flops on his bed and burries his head in his pillow. He gets a call on his phone. Brandon, picking up the phone: Hello? Voice on the phone: Hey Brandon. This is Sarah. Brandon: Yeah? Sarah, on the phone: Well Coco and I think we know what the Zonarian Commander is after. Brandon, getting up: Really? Ok I'm on my way. Brandon runs up to the door and heads out. He is halted by his parents who were waiting outside. Brandon's Dad: What part of grounded did you not understand. You may not leave this door. Brandon: But my friends need me. Brandon's Dad: The same friend that needed help on that "school project" Brandon: Dad... Brandon's Dad: Room. Now. Brandon, sighing: ...fine. Brandon makes his way back into his room and closes the door behind him. Brandon's dad makes his way to the Living room where Brandon's mom is sitting there. Brandon's Mom: I'm worried about Brandon. Brandon's Dad: I know. Me too. Brandon: Alright then dad. If I can't go through that door then maybe someone else can. Brandon scrolls through the Omnitrix and slaps it down. He transforms into Tick. Tick: TICK! Tick makes his way under the door and sneeks past the Living room where he thinks his parents are. He makes his way towards the front door. Suddenly a giant foot comes in front of him. Tick: Ah! It is Brandon's Mom's foot. Brandon's Mom, discovering Tick: Ah what is that thing? Brandon's Dad: Brandon? Is that you? Tick: Um... No. Brandon's Dad: I said you can't leave that door. Tick: Techincally I went under the door and not through it. Brandon's Mom: You know what your father means. You may not leave this house at all. Tick: Aw man. Meanwhile at a factory somewhere outside of town. Sarah: Are you sure this is the place. Coco: Positive. Where else would you get radioactive and sciencific stuff. They head inside secretly and find Zonarians wondering the factory. Zonarian Commander: Where is it? Zonarian: Our troups are still searching Sir. Zonarian Commander: I want that Deoxite! Sarah: Deoxite? Coco: You've heard of it? Sarah: No but it sounds familiar. Coco: Did you tell Brandon about this place? Sarah: I did but it sounded like something got in the way. Coco: You think something happened to him? Sarah: I don't know. My calls arn't going through. Coco looks to the left and sees an office. Coco: I might have an idea. You know how to work a webcam? Meanwhile at Brandon's house. Brandon is lying on his bed starring at the ceiling. Brandon: So this is what a grounding feels like... Brandon turns his head towards his desk and notices a bleeping light on his computer. He gets up and turns on his computer. A programs comes up and Coco appears on his computer. Brandon: Coco? What are you doing on my computer? Coco: It's called a webcam. Geez and I thought I was the slow one. Brandon: Ok Hang on. Brandon checks outside his door and goes back into his room. Brandon, sitting down at his computer: Ok what's going on? Coco: We're at that factory almost outside of town. Brandon: What are you doing there? Sarah: We might have found out what the Zonarians are looking for. Brandon: Great. Coco: What happened anyways? Where are- There is a noise. Coco: Uh oh. Brandon: Guys? Sarah, offscreen: I think they found us! Sarah screams. Coco: Sarah! The Zonarian Commander's hand is seen on the computer and it grabs Coco. Brandon: Coco! The program closes. Brandon gets up and heads for the door but his parents open it. Brandon's Mom: What's going on in there? Brandon: I have to go. Brandon's Dad: You're not going anywhere young man. You're grounded. Brandon: Look my friends are in danger and they need me. Brandon's Dad: I said that you're grounded. Brandon: I know you're scared guys that I'm not who you thought I was. But I saved a whole bunch of people with this thing. (shows the Omnitrix) In fact, I saved the world. Even the universe. And I'm not going to stop now. So I'm sorry for lying to you and for hurting you and for not listening to you but I have to save my friends. Brandon activates the Omnitrix and slaps it down to transform into Batwing. Batwing: BATWING! Now you might want to cover your ears. Batwing releases a sonic screech that destroies his bedroom window. He flies out of it and turns back to his parents. Batwing: Um... I'll fix this later. And you can ground me extra for this when I get back. He flies off to the factory. Meanwhile at the factory, Sarah is stuck to the wall in Zonarian Goo and Coco is being held by the Zonarian Commander. Zonarian Commander: Well Well Well. If it isn't Tennyson's friends. Spying won't stop us from doing what needs to be done. Coco: You won't get away with this. Zonarian Commander: And who's going to stop me? The girl is trapped, you're trapped and the Tennyson boy is away. There is no hope for you. Coco: Not true! Zonarian Commander: Alright then. I'm going to end your hope right now. And I'm going to end you too. The Zonarians activate some controls and a chamber below the Zonarian Commander opens. Zonarian Commander: This is what you Humans call Acid. It should be able to melt things. Let's put that to the test. The Zonarian Commander drops Coco into the chamber. Batwing flies in and grabs Coco. He lands away from the Zonarians and puts Coco down. Batwing turns back into Brandon. Coco: You made it. What took you so long? Brandon: Parent Issues. Zonarian Commander: Tennyson! Soilders. Attack! The Zonarians charge at Batwing and Coco. Coco absorbs the ground. Brandon: It's Hero Time! Brandon slams down the Omnitrix and transforms into a new alien. New Alien: HUMUNGOUSAUR! The Zonarians stop in front of him. Humungousaur: Whoa a new alien. Coco: What do you think he does? Humungousaur: I don't know but I'm about to find out. Humungousaur stomps on the ground and releases a shockwave which knocks down a bunch of Zonarians. He then slaps a bunch of them away and punches the ground with both hands to create another shockwave to knock down the rest of the Zonarians. Some Zonarians shoot lasers at him from one of the higher floors. Humungousaur grabs Coco. Coco: Hey what's going on? Humungousaur throws Coco at the Zonarian shooters and he gets one down. Coco gets up and the Zonarians aim at him. He blocks the lasers with his stone arms and charges them. He knocks them down one by one until they are all knocked out. Zonarian Commander: You can not stop us Brandon Tennyson! We have want we need! Humungousaur: Not if I can help it! Humungousaur grabs an empty chemical container and swings it over to the Zonarian Commander. The container flies out of the factory and lands into the sea. The Zonarian Commander follows as he flies out into the sea as well. Humungousaur and Coco watch through the hole in the side of the factory. Coco: You think he got away? Humungousaur: He always does. Humungousaur rips the goo off of Sarah and Coco catches her. Sarah: Brandon? Uh what happened? Coco: We knocked them out. Humungousaur turns back into Brandon. Brandon: But that Commander guy got away. Coco: It's alright we'll get them. Voice: Brandon! Brandon turns around to find his parents. Brandon's Dad: We need to have a serious talk son. Brandon: Mom? Dad? What are you two doing here? Brandon's Mom: We heard your friend talking on the computer. Brandon: Look guys, I told you I'm not going to stop being an alien. Brandon's Dad: We know. Brandon: Wait... you do? Brandon's Mom: We know how much you want to help others and we decided that you should continue what your doing. Brandon's Dad: Even if you are an alien, you are still our child. Brandon: Thanks guys. They hug. Brandon's Mom: But you're still grounded for breaking that window. Brandon: Aw man... Meanwhile at the Main Base, the Zonarian Commander returns slowly. Zonarian: Sir? Zonarian Commander: That mencing Brandon Tennyson! He will pay for trying to stop me! Zonarian: Your mission was unsucessful. Zonarian Commander: I... am never unsuccessful (shows Dioxite) ''Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Brandon's Mom (First Re-Appearance) *Brandon's Dad (First Re-Appearance) Aliens Used *Electrix *Tick *Batwing *Humungousaur (First Appearance) Villains *Zonarians **Zonarian Commander Trivia *Humungousaur makes his first debut in Brandon 10 (used by Brandon) *Brandon's parents make their re-appearances since Brandon 10: Alternate Chaos. *The Zonarians get away with the Dioxite. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 2 Category:Zonarian Invasion Arc